The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing a product including a substrate, and more particularly, it relates to a surface treatment technique in which a surface treatment on the substrate is performed with a rotary member.
The Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-135167 discloses, as a way of example, a cleaning apparatus which performs a scrub cleaning with a disk type brush, on a surface to-be-cleaned of a glass substrate or the like, which is used for a liquid crystal display device. To ensure a constant cleaning effect by the scrub cleaning with the brush, it is necessary to precisely adjust a depth of compression of the brush against the surface to-be-cleaned of the substrate. In consideration of this situation, the cleaning apparatus, described in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H10-135167 is provided with a pressure sensor having a pressure sensing face positioned at a height differing by Δh higher from the surface to-be-cleaned.
Prior to cleaning the substrate, the disk type brush at the end of an arm is allowed to abut against the pressure sensing face of the pressure sensor, and height information X of the arm is inputted at the time when the sensed pressure of the pressure sensor reaches a reference pressure. While cleaning the substrate, a drive shaft of the arm is controlled so that the arm is positioned lower than the previously inputted height information X by the predetermined height Δh. Accordingly, it is possible to control the depth of compression of the disk type brush against the surface to-be-cleaned, so that the pressure against the surface to-be-cleaned given by the disk type brush is to be the reference pressure.